


The One Girl

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Neglect, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there is a reason to why the girl that sits in the back of the class and is so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original poem, I wrote this a couple days ago. I hope you all like it :)

There's a girl that many know.  
That girl who sits in the back  
Who's always quiet  
Who always sticks to herself  
No one knows what that girl goes through  
Day by day getting called mean names  
Getting tripped and pushed into lockers in the hallway  
The teachers don't notice.  
Her parents don't seem to care.  
She feels alone in this world.  
She doesn't know who to turn too.  
She doesn't know where to go..  
She doesn't know what to believe in  
and She doesn't know what to do.  
So she sits there in that dark corner  
And thinks...  
She thinks on what would life be like without her  
Would people miss her when she's gone?  
She continues to think  
as tears go down her face.  
She can't do this anymore.  
She's tired of all the hate  
Tired of all those words  
Tired of all the people  
Too tired to even care anymore.  
She grabs that little blade that sits in her bathroom  
and starts to draw on her wrist  
and watches the blood go down  
and makes a little wish  
She wishes to go away  
Too much more happy place  
She keeps on wishing  
As the blade goes at a faster pace.  
Soon she feels dizzy and she doesn't seem to care  
Her body falls back  
and her world goes black.  
Her soul rose up but her body still on earth  
She's much happier now  
that she doesn't have to hurt.


End file.
